Snow Day
by thesilentauthor24
Summary: Nancy, Bess, and George hang out on a snow day. Just a silly story to keep my mind off the heatwave!


The sound of her cell phone alarm shocked Nancy awake. "I guess the loudest setting wasn't the best idea." she thought. Nancy rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for school. Forty-five minutes and several songs in the shower brought Nancy back to her bedroom. Her phone was buzzing like crazy. The screen said that she had 8 new messages and a phone call from George.

Nancy pulled up her messages first. Most of those were from Bess and one was from Ned. She opened the one from Ned and it read, "Bess texted and said she is kidnapping you for a girls' adventure today. Have fun! I love you."

Confused, Nancy texted him, "How can she kidnap me? We have class? Love you too."

She then proceeded to read through Bess's texts and understood Ned's much better.

"Nance! Can u believe all the snow?! Hope school's cancelled. Will keep u updated."

"This is driving me crazy! Why won't they announce school closing!? Darn reporter won't get to the important things!"

"Seriously who cares about who might win the super bowl?!"

"It's so bad out there, there's no way there will be school."

"NANCY HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"OMG Nancy! THERE IS NO SCHOOL TODAY AND IT IS FRIDAY! SERIOUSLY WAKE UP!"

"Okay, we have to make the most of this snow day. Meet me and George at Pancake City at 7:30 for breakfast. Then we're going shopping! Dress warm, it's freezing outside!"

Nancy smiled and texted Ned back that she figured out what was going on. Then she listened to George's voice mail.

"Nancy! School's been cancelled and Bess wants to meet up at 7:30 and do a bunch of other things. I'm hoping to convince her to go to a big snowball fight at the park and do some sledding. I'm going to need your help! See you soon!"

She sighed and went to her closet to change for the occasion. Nancy pulled on a dark pair of jeans and her favorite sweater. She snagged her boots and put them on before leaving her room. As she went downstairs, she overheard Hannah and her dad talking about the snow.

"Good morning, dad. Morning Hannah!" she said as she finished descending the stairs.

"Morning, sweetheart. Got any exciting plans for your day off?" Carson asked.

"It's kind of up in the air right now. Bess, George, and I are meeting at Pancake City to have breakfast and finalize everything."

"I hope you have a good time, dear. You could use some time with the girls." Hannah said while sitting down onto one of the love seats in the living room.

"No boys." said Carson as he picked up his paper.

"What?" Nancy asked, "I'm only hanging out with Bess and George, but why no boys? What if Ned comes by? I thought you like Ned?"

"No boys, Nancy." Carson said sternly but at a glance Nancy noticed he was trying not to smile.

"Are you serious? Dad you're no fun!"

Carson cracked a smile. "I'm just kidding Nancy. Be safe. It is brutal out there."

"Don't forget, we're both going to be out late tonight so you're on your own for dinner tonight."

Nancy smiled back. "Thanks! I'll see you both later."

She threw on her coat and opened the door. The wind nearly blew her over as stepped outside. Snow fell lightly all around. The trees and snow made the town look like a painting. Nancy enjoyed the sound of her boots crunching in the fresh snow. Minutes later, she pulled open the door to Pancake City. George and Bess both had identical looks on their faces and weren't looking at each other.

"Hi girls! What's wrong?"

"Bess refuses to go to the snowball fight." George muttered.

"George refuses to go shopping." Bess added.

"Well we always do what you want to do!" George said raising her voice.

Seeing a cousin argument coming on, Nancy came to the rescue. "How about we get some food? Decisions probably shouldn't be made on an empty stomach."

George and Bess shot daggers at eat other, but relented. The smell of breakfast is too tempting to resist. The girls made their way up to the front to place their orders. They returned to their table to wait. The trio chatted about the weather and reviewed their options for the day. Before decisions were made, their food arrived. George ordered a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of fruit. Bess went with crepes with strawberries, chocolate, and a little too much whipped cream. Nancy went with a classic scrambled eggs, a pancake, and bacon.

"Ugh! That was incredible! You two are going to have to roll me out of here." Bess said.

"Yeah I ate a bit too much too." George admitted.

"I'm right there with you girls." Nancy smiled and added, "So what should we do next?"

"Die!" Bess moaned dramatically.

The other two laughed. George checked her phone, "It's 8:30 right now. What if we checked out the shops first and then hit up the snowball fight at 11:00?"

"I guess that's fair, but you two are seriously going to have to help me up. Don't ever let me eat that much again." Bess said.

"Like you'd listen to us." George responded.

"Come on, you two. Let's go!" Nancy said as she helped George pull Bess out of her chair.

Before the group left, they ordered hot chocolate to help keep them warm during their walk.

The trio walked through town looking at all the shop windows. They popped into Alexei's antique shop and browsed. After breaking a vase a while back, Alexei watched Bess very carefully to make sure none of his other antiques met an untimely demise.

As the girls left the shop, Bess let out a huge sigh. "Seriously, it's been months! You'd think he'd forgive me for that vase! It was ugly anyways."

"That's what you get for being clumsy." George smirked.

"I heard Toni broke a Chinese plate back in 2000. She still isn't allowed in the shop." said Nancy.

Bess groaned and rolled her eyes. They continued down the street and stopped in a few boutiques. Just as they entered the 4th boutique, a loud techno beat filled the room. "What on earth was that?" Nancy asked.

"My alarm. I set it so we'd know when to head to the snowball fight. Don't want to be late." said George.

"Alright, we did have a deal. Goodbye, cute clothes." Bess said.

"You aren't going to fight this?" George asked.

"Nope. A deal's a deal. We better kick butt though."

"Let's go!" said Nancy.

Minutes later, the girls arrived at the park outside the high school. Groups were already building forts in the deep snow. Nancy, George, and Bess found a clear spot to build. About 15 minutes later, the trio had a nice, high wall with some beginning ammo for the fight.

A guy from across the park ran out to the middle and began shouting, "We'll start on the count of three. Be ready to come out with guns blaring. Remember, we're just throwing snow. No ice, no rocks, no nothing!" He ran back to his fort and shouted, "One…Two…Three!"

As soon as he said three, the whole field erupted in a flurry of small, while objects flying through the air. The girls threw like the wind, taking no prisoners. Time flew by until finally there was a break in the action.

"What's going on?" Bess whispered.

"Is it over?" Nancy asked.

Before George could respond, the guy from earlier shouted, "This is the final part of the fight. When I say go, everyone run out and start throwing. If you're hit, go down. Last one standing is the winner. Ready? GO!"

The trio grabbed their remaining snowballs and charged the field. Everything was a whirl. Nancy went down, but she brought down a rugby player with her. George was taken down from behind.

"Not so cool are you, brainy?" the girl sneered.

Unfortunately for her, Bess heard what she said and nailed the girl in revenge. "That outta cool you down."

"Go Bess! You can do it!" George cheered.

"Show them what you can do, Bess!" Nancy echoed.

The final snowball fight was winding down until it was just Bess and another girl. The other girl threw her last snowball just as Bess threw hers. The snowballs seemed to move in slow motion. Bess's snowball collided with the girl's arm just before the other snowball hit Bess's hand. The two stared at each other for a moment and then smiled. The girl came up to Bess and shook her hand. "Good game."

"Thanks! You too!"

George and Nancy ran over to Bess. "Oh wow, Bess! That was awesome!" George said.

"Yeah, Bess! You really took charge in there." Nancy added.

"Thanks, girls. Wow, I am soaked. It's freezing out here!" said Bess as she shivered.

George pulled out her phone. "Wow! It's already 4:30. Time really does fly."

"I've got an idea. How about we get changed, meet back at my house, and order some Chinese? We can watch some movies or something." Nancy suggested.

"That sounds like fun! I'm in." said Bess.

"Me too. Let's head home."

The girls made their way back to their respective homes. Nancy ran up to her room and changed. She checked her phone and saw a text from Ned.

"Burt and Dave came over since classes were cancelled. We're watching football. Hope you gals are having fun! I love you. Ned"

Nancy smiled and texted Ned, "Having a blast! I will update you later. I love you too!"

The doorbell rang and Nancy hopped down the stairs to answer the door. Bess and George were waiting with a couple grocery bags.

"Hi Nan! We thought we'd bring a few extra provisions for the movie." Bess said.

"We've got pop, popcorn, and a variety of movie candy to choose from." said George.

"Wonderful! Come on in and get ready to place your orders."

"Oh definitely fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, and egg rolls." Bess suggested.

"Can we get beef and broccoli and some orange chicken?" George asked.

"Sounds excellent! Get that in the kitchen and I'll call."

Moments later, the food was ordered and the trio was set up in front of the tv with the different movie candy. By the time they finally agreed on a movie, the food arrived. Nancy paid and the three friends set the food out on the living room table. There was a lot of eating and talking throughout the movie and into the second.

By the end of the second movie, George and Bess were both out cold. Nancy smiled and settled down on some pillows. She pulled out her phone and saw another text from Ned.

"Glad you galls are having fun! We had a taco eating contest and then we all got sick. I missed you. Love Ned."

Nancy chuckled and wondered what the story behind the taco contest was. Before she could fall asleep, she texted Ned, "I am looking forward to the story. I missed you too, but I'm glad you guys are having fun. Sleep tight! Love Nancy."


End file.
